F'ck You
by GreenInsomniaWriter
Summary: Leo is a gay himself, and has been bullied for it. When he sees his crush, Kurt, being bullied, he makes a decision to get payback; with Kurt's help. Boy, this ought to turn out well. One-shot, vulgar language, Kurt/OC


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

One-shot. There will be vulgar language. You have been warned.

To all the bullies and their victims in the world: this story is for you.

* * *

Leo watched as Karofsky "accidentally" bumped into Hummel, making the smaller boy's head knock into the lockers. He winced; he himself had gotten many concussions from that. Leo watched as Kurt tried to defend himself, only to be knocked down again. Leo stood and watched as another jock, Azimio, threw red slushy onto Kurt's face, and he balled his fists in anger. That's it, those imbeciles have done enough!

Walking over to Kurt, he walked him to the bathroom, offering to get the slushy off of him. Afterwards, Leo asked Kurt to meet him the next morning in the AV Club room. He then walked off to his next class, mind brewing up a plan.

* * *

Kurt complied the next morning. He was confused, what did Leo want with him here? Kurt saw Lauren Zizes, President of the AV Club setting up some microphones. Next to her, he saw Leo, his mysterious knight in shiny armor. Seeing Kurt, Leo beckoned him over, patting the seat next to him. Kurt sat down, setting his bag aside.

"What's this all about?" Kurt asked, confused.

Leo smiled evilly. "We're going to teach those jocks a lesson." Leo handed Kurt his iPod, and let Kurt examine the song on it. "Know this song?"

Kurt smirked, getting the glimpse of Leo's plan. Leo, in turn, smiled, before asking Lauren to start things up.

It was during first period that they were doing this, so Leo was ditching class, Kurt ditching Glee. They didn't care though. This was going to be worth it.

Taking a deep breath, Leo started.

"The pregnant girl walking down the street? She got raped. The boy you called lame? He has to work every night to support his family. That girl you pushed down the other day? She's already being abused at home. That girl you called fat? She's starving herself. The old man you made fun of because ugly scars? He fought for our country. The boy you made fun of for crying? His mother is dying. You think you know them, but guess what? You don't." Leo paused before continuing.

"To all the bullies everywhere, you know who you are. All the haters in the world, every single one of you, especially Karofsky, this is for you. Hope you enjoy this." Leo smiled, but, decided to add in one last thing. "Oh, and fuck you." Leo nodded to Lauren, who started the music.

Lauren had connected their mics to the school system, where it would hopefully be broadcasted to the whole school.

Waiting a few moments for the music to start, Kurt and Leo got started, singing together.

_"Look inside,_  
_ Look inside your tiny mind_  
_ Now look a bit harder_  
_ Cause we're so uninspired,_  
_ So sick and tired of all the_  
_ Hatred you harbor_

_ "So you say_  
_ It's not okay to be gay_  
_ Well I think you're just evil_  
_ You're just some racist who_  
_ Can't tie my laces_  
_ Your point of view is medieval_

_ "Fuck you (fuck you)_  
_ Fuck you very, very much_  
_ Cause we hate what you do_  
_ And we hate your whole crew_  
_ So please don't stay in touch_

_ "Fuck you (fuck you)_  
_ Fuck you very, very much_  
_ Cause your words don't translate_  
_ And it's getting quite late_  
_ So please don't stay in touch_

_ "Do you get,_  
_ Do you get a little kick out of_  
_ Being small minded?_  
_ You want to be like your father_  
_ It's approval your after_  
_ Well that's not how you find it_

_ "Do you,_  
_ Do you really enjoy living a_  
_ Life that's so hateful?_  
_ Cause there's a hole where_  
_ Your soul should be_  
_ Your losing control of it and_  
_ It's really distasteful_

_ "Fuck you (fuck you)_  
_ Fuck you very, very much_  
_ Cause we hate what you do_  
_ And we hate your whole crew_  
_ So please don't stay in touch_

_ "Fuck you (fuck you)_  
_ Fuck you very, very much_  
_ Cause your words don't_  
_ Translate and it's getting_  
_ Quite late_  
_ So please don't stay in touch_

_ "Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, _  
_ Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, _  
_ Fuck you_

_ "You say_  
_ You think we need to go to war_  
_ Well you're already in one_  
_ Cause it's people like you_  
_ Who need to get slew_  
_ No one wants your opinion_

_ "Fuck you (fuck you)_  
_ Fuck you very, very much_  
_ Cause we hate what you do_  
_ And we hate your whole crew_  
_ So please don't stay in touch_

_ "Fuck you (fuck you)_  
_ Fuck you very, very much_  
_ Cause your words don't_  
_ Translate and it's getting_  
_ Quite late_  
_ So please don't stay in touch_

_ "Fuck you, fuck you_  
_ Fuck you, fuck you_  
_Fuck you, fuck you"_

The two waited for the music to die down, and then they laughed. Damn, hat felt good. Just for the heck of it, Kurt picked up the microphone, and added one last comment: "Fuck you haters!"

* * *

The End. Hope that was enjoyed. This might become a two or three-shot, but that will depend on what you guys want.


End file.
